


A Bird for Hawkeye

by FemSanzo291



Series: Marvel X Pokemon [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders (Marvel), Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Kid Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: Clint Barton was twelve when he got his first Pokemon, a tiny hurt Rookidee. He was eighteen when it was just him and his newly evolved Corvisquire. This is how he ended up in the last situation.
Series: Marvel X Pokemon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169798
Kudos: 3





	A Bird for Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> Comics Clint mixed with a little bit of the movie stuff? Yeah that's the best way to describe this Clint.

As the last of the guests left Carson's Carnival one humid summer evening one of the main showmen or well show boys, who had blond hair and a purple and black unitard covered in both purple glitter and multicolored confetti, was walking back to his trailer. He'd been fiddling with the bow and quiver of roughly cut arrows that he had slung over his shoulders when heard, very faintly, the call of a Pokemon. When it continued to cry out he headed in the direction of the sound. When he got to where the sound was a tiny little black, blue and yellow round bird was laying in the dirt.

"Hey, little guy." The boy leaned down and reached out a hand to the injured Pokemon. One of its wings was twisted and so was one of its legs. It was one that he’d seen around this part of the country, but there were so many bird Pokemon that he’d lost track. 

The little thing pecked at him. "I just want to help." The boy kept reaching for the poor thing and managed to wrap his arm around it. He takes off in a different direction as soon as he has a good grip on the round bird. It doesn't cry out at all. He runs for several minutes until he's at the edge of the trailer area and nocks on one with a pink door.

A gruff-looking man opened the door. It took him a second that it was the young boy who'd knocked at the door. "What you need, Barton?"

Barton held out the small Pokemon. "It's hurt."

The man looked at the Pokemon. He waved him into the small trailer. "Do you even know what Pokemon it is?" Barton shook his head as he entered.

"It's a Rookidee. Pretty common Pokemon. I can’t spare any healing items for it, but I can wrap its wounds."

Clint nodded and handed the man the Rookidee. "Thank you, Jason." 

"Barton, are you going to try and take care of it with your insane schedule?" Jason examines the Rookidee and pulls out some supplies.

"I don't like how it was looking at me when I found it. I've never had a Pokemon of my own. My parents didn't have any neither. I've wanted one for a long time." Barton rambles on for several more minutes about how he's wanted a Pokemon, but can't afford Pokeballs to catch anything, and how he won't keep the Rookodee if it wants to leave. Jason works on patching up the little thing, wrapping the broken wing and leg.

"I think you'll be a good trainer, Barton. This Rookidee is a female if you want to name it. It'll eat a lot of small bugs, berries, fruit, nuts, and vegetables." Barton nods as he picks up the Rookidee. 

"Thank you, Jason." Barton goes to leave as Jason calls out, "Bring the Rookidee back every few days so I can check on it!" Barton nods and leaves the small trailer. 

At this point, the humid air had turned into a light rain that would most likely turn into a downpour. Barton ran with the Rookidee held gently in his arms. He passed many other people also running around trying to pack up the stands. Barton stopped at a very plain trailer and pulled open the door. Another blond boy was sitting at the table in the back. He was probably three or four years older than Barton was.

"Barney, I'm back." Barton made his way to the curtained-off area to the right. He put the Rookidee upon the top bunk once inside.

"Where you been, Clint? Surly Trick Shot didn't hold you that long after showtime?" Barton came back out of the curtained-off area.

"No, I was coming back and found an injured Pokemon. I took it to Jason to fix it up. He said that I would be a good trainer." Barton went over to Barney and took off the bow and arrows. He sat them down on the raised storage area that also held knives and other trick show items. 

“Better not let it get in the way of your performance, brother.”

“I won’t.” Clint went to the bathroom and stripped of the wet unitard before showering off all the glitter and confetti. He put on a black shirt and back shorts after drying off. He went to the fridge and pulled out a small paper bowl filled with various berries. They’d been from his dinner. He then grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and filled it with a little water. He then went back to the beds, put the two bowls next to the Rookidee before he pulled himself up onto the bed. 

The Rookidee gladly drank some of the water and ate some of the berries. Clint petted the Rookidee as it fell asleep. Clint moved the two bowls up to the little shelf and lay down to go to sleep himself. 

Over the next few days, the Rookidee recuperated while Clint went to practice. He took the little thing to Jason every other day as he’d asked, and after a week of that schedule the badges came off for good. He took the Rookidee out and went around to the back of the trailer. “I understand if you want to be free. You don’t have to stay with me.” The Rookidee made a chirp of protest and jumped up onto Clint’s head. 

Clint laughed and reached up. “I guess you’re staying?” A happy chirp answered. “I guess I should name you?” Clint reached up for the Rookidee. It jumped down onto Clint’s arm. Clint looked at it for a few more seconds before deciding on a name. “How about Rooks?” The Rookidee looked at him for a second before chirping. Clint smiled and stood. He headed to practice with the Rookidee flying next to him. 

Over the next few days nothing changed, but one day Rooks dropped a huge berry from its grip and Clint shot an arrow through it. When Trick Shot saw it he demanded that they start doing things like that in the show. So they quickly folded it in before they got to the next show location and it got the crowd going. 

Over the next few years and a half they performed like that, but one fall day the year he’d turned seventeen he saw that Swordsman and Trick Shot was stealing from the circus. Clint was on his way to alert the police when the two came and attacked Clint and Rooks and left them for dead. When the EMTs found them they tried to separate the two Rooks lashed out and injured the EMTs. After a few minutes, it was decided that they’d transport the two together. It was on the way to the hospital that the Rookidee evolved into Corvisquire. Once they were at the hospital one of the nurses came out with a pink potion in her hand to use on Rooks. Once that was done they got to work on fixing up Clint. 

When Clint came too a week later, Rooks was sitting on his chest while a nurse was hovering over him. “You evolved, Rooks.” he croaked out and startled the nurse. She gave him a few sips of water and then explained what had happened. 

“You didn’t lose your Corvisquire’s Pokeball, did you?” the nurse asked.

“Never had one. Rooks stays because she wants to.” 

“Well, hospital regulations say that uncaught Pokemon cannot stay in the hospital. So, I’m going to go down to the nurses' desk to collect some money and go buy you one.” 

“Why would you do that?” 

“Because I can see that the two of you care for each other. Corvisquire doesn’t like to let anyone touch you.” The nurse left the room.

Clint was dumbfounded. He’d expected Rooks not to want to stay after the beating that they took, but apparently, that just made her more possessive. Tears came to his eyes and he hugged Rooks the best that he could while in the casts. Rooks protested at first, but eventually calmed down. 

The nurse came back about twenty minutes later and handed him a purple and white Pokeball. Clint had seen the ads from Stark Industries that they had just started a line of standard Pokeballs in different colors. “How’d you know that I liked the color purple?”

“I took a guess. Had you not liked it I had also gotten a standard color one, but I was pretty sure that you’d like that one.” The nurse smiled at Clint. “Go ahead and catch your first Pokemon.” 

Clint tossed the Pokeball at Rooks and when it hit her it let out a red light that engulfed her. The ball shook three times before clicking. Rooks was now a caught Pokemon that could go everywhere with him. 

Over the next six months, Clint stayed at the hospital healing up. The nurses that dealt with Clint all came together to pool up enough money to pay off his hospital bills: meaning that at eighteen he didn’t have to worry about the astronomical amounts of debt that would have put him in. He thanked the nurses, but without any real-world skills he’d decided that there was almost no way for him to make money, but he still had his bow, a handful of arrows, and several knives. Trick Shot and Swordsman had taught him all he needed to know about taking people out, and he decided with a heavy heart that was all he could do - become an assassin.


End file.
